cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Axrik
Welcome right|200px Hello, and welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Avra Radum page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused or if you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 22:30, January 30, 2013 Response to your message Hey, I noticed the message you left on my talk page. As far as I know, I did finish all my missions on my starter planet. But I guess I missed a few. Only problem is, I can't play right now because TOR is being very stubborn about updating. It sucks. Thanks for your concern though. Ashley Ahsoka Skysword, Jedi Padawan (talk) 01:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) LOL np, I hope TOR lightens up on you D:< evil TOR. Good luck Axrik Yo dude it is a picture and the name is not even there so stop with your guild man why all the guild members are like that?? And tell me why i cant add the Pic i found on google???? Google is not your web site and that dont offenc you directly so you cannot complainsJarjarkine (talk) 23:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Probably because i speak french...... What did you edited in the Order98Fett page?Jarjarkine (talk) 03:10, October 9, 2013 (UTC) He used someone's picture without asking. Axrik Okay can you tell me who's the picture is from? Anyway its okay.He vandalished my squad page Look at this http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Shadow_Mandalorians[[User:Jarjarkine|Jarjarkine]] (talk) 03:16, October 9, 2013 (UTC) The pic is from Mirta Brokar. Yikes! That sucks I: Axrik Chat Behavior I've had users telling me that you've been using inappropriate language in chat. This shall be your only warning before action is taken. Please keep everything in chat Family-friendly. Thank you in advance. Bane7670 (talk) 23:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah . . . Users, you mean user. Don't keep them anonymous I know who he is. Your warning doesn't really affect me since the chat is full of kindergarteners so whatever Bane Axrik *As a result of your apparent failure to heed my warning, you have been banned from chat until further notice. Bane7670 (talk) 19:37, October 11, 2013 (UTC) That is pure abuse of power, don't be so emotional. You can't ban someone for saying they won't listen to you without even giving them a chance, what a pathetic excuse, do you ''really ''wanna ban me that badly? How sad Axrik *I've had repeated reports of your misbehavior. I banned you because you did not seem to take my notice seriously. You never seem to take any mod's orders seriously. Besides, this ban isn't forever; as I said above, it is until further notice. I will confer with Wuher regarding your case next chance I get. We'll decide something. For now, why don't you reassess your position on this matter? Bane7670 (talk) 19:56, October 11, 2013 (UTC) How about ''NO. ''You had ''NO ''right to ban me. Just because I ''said ''I'm not gonna listen to you? Saying and doing and two ''COMPLETELY ''different things. I take Wuher's, not yours because why listen to an irresponsible Administrator? Axrik You banned me because I didn't take you seriously? That's such a childish reason, just because I didn't take you seriously doesn't mean I wouldn't have listened to you. Axrik *It certainly doesn't give that idea. And I banned those other two Radum accounts so that you would not be tempted to bypass your ban until Wuher and I reached a verdict. Bane7670 (talk) 22:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Long Time No See Oh herro Axrik. Not much going on. I ditched my old YouTube channel and made a new one and I've mostly been showing off Minecraft and Battlefield Hardline Beta videos on there. Battlefield Hardline Beta just ended yesterday though so...yeah. Anyway get on chat sometime and we can catch up. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 12:19, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Deletion of My Pages May I ask why you want them deleted? If you and your cousin are closing your accounts, what difference does it make to you? Bane7670 (talk) 01:28, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *I'm afraid I'm unable to do that without a legitimate reason. Again, it really oughtn't to make a different to you. Bane7670 (talk) 17:30, December 12, 2014 (UTC) **Trust me. There are many pages far more insignificant than yours on this wiki, not to mention the other pages that haven't been touched in months. Bane7670 (talk) 17:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ***Actually, he would still ask for a reason. You're not the first one request your page to be deleted. But if you're really interested in erasing any trace of yourself on this wiki (which isn't entirely possible), I'll comply. If you are just leaving this wiki, however, you can always just blank those pages and/or leave a message about it on them. Bane7670 (talk) 18:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ****Taken care of; no problem. If you don't know where to start in closing your account, here's something that'll help. Happy Trails, and may the Force be with you. Bane7670 (talk) 19:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC)